Happiness for You
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Super Junior menang Daesang dan Kyuhyun punya resolusi untuk dirinya sendiri saat Super Junior mendapatkan Daesang. Apa kira-kira resolusi Kyuhyun? Akankah dia berhasil mewujudkannya? Check this story! KyuMin pair! BL, geje, Oneshoot, Author POV


Author datang lagi *dilempar sandal jepit sama readers* jika anda berkenan mohon dibaca, jika tidak berkenan biarkan saja...Super Junior for ELF and KyuMin for KMS :D

**Title : ****Happiness for You**

**Cast : Super Junior**** dan SHINee**

**Pairing : KyuMin ****slight YeWook, dan lain-lain**

**Warning : BL, ****Brothership, Author POV, Gaje, bingung mau nulis apa?, don't like don't read.**

_Kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu..._

_Karena itu..._

_Kupersembahkan semua ini padamu..._

Malam itu adalah malam yang benar-benar membahagiakan bagi seluruh member Super Junior dan semua ELF di seluruh dunia karena Super Junior, boyband yang paling mereka cintai, memenangkan 4 penghargaan ditambah satu penghargaan yang merupakan hadiah terbesar yang ELF berikan bagi Super Junior yaitu Daesang. Penghargaan yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh musisi di Korea itu malam ini menjadi milik Super Junior. Chukkae oppadeul!

"Haahh, benar-benar melelahkan." Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu kelelahan membahana di dorm yang sepi karena ditinggal penghuninya beberapa hari yang lalu. Suara itu diikuti oleh derap langkah seperti serdadu perang yang mengikuti dari arah belakangnya. Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh delapan namja tampan yang sedang bersantai-santai mengusir kelelahan dari penerbangan Osaka-Seoul yang baru saja mereka alami. Meski kelelahan, senyum bahagia masih terlukis di wajah-wajah tampan mereka. Tanpa mengganti pakaian mereka sudah memenuhi setiap sisi ruang tengah yang memang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bersantai jika tidak ada jadwal. Posisi yang bermacam-macam menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung sedang berbaring di sofa empuk yang memang hanya satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Suara awal yang kita dengar tadi adalah suara Yesung yang berhasil mencapai dorm terlebih dahulu sebelum member yang lain. Dia ingin merebut satu-satunya tempat yang nyaman di ruangan itu untuk menghilangkan kelelahannya. Kemudian di lantai ruangan itu tergeletak juga dua namja tampan berbeda jenis bernama Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang sedang berbaring nyaman dengan kepala bertumpu pada perut Shindong, namja lain yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa perutnya yang empuk (?) dijadikan pengganti bantal oleh pasangan ikan dan monyet yang tidak tahu diri itu. Sedangkan satu-satunya namja yang terkenal dengan sebutan Mr. Perfect-nya sedang terduduk dengan mata terpejam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat sofa di ruangan itu, sepertinya dia juga benar-benar kelelahan. Namja lainnya yang bernama Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa dan kepalanya dengan nyaman bersandar di paha sang kekasih yang sedang tergeletak di sofa. Tapi ada stu pertanyaan, dimana couple favorit kita berada? Apa mungkin mereka sedang di kamar? Mari kita intip kamar mereka *author bawa handycam mungkin aja nemu sesuatu yang menarik* #plakkk

**Kamar KyuMin**

"Hyung ̴!" ucapan manja seorang namja evil yang kita kenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun sedang mendekati hyung sekaligus kekasih tercintanya. Dia memeluk kekasihnya yang kita tahu juga bernama Lee Sungmin itu dari belakang membuat sang namja kelinci nan imut itu terkejut.

"Omo, Kyu! Ada apa? Kau membuatku terkejut tahu." Ucap Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila padahal hanya dipeluk saja. Entah kenapa dia merasa mala mini akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Entah itu hal baik atau hal buruk. Namun, dia berharap itu hal baik.

"Hyung, kau mau membantuku sebentar tidak?" kata Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"Bb-bantu apa Kyu?" ujar Sungmin agak sedikit risih dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang makin mencurigakan.

"Buatkan aku ramen hyung, aku lapar..." Kyuhyun mulai merengek manja pada Sungmin namun tidak merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit pun. Gubrakk! Sungmin tak habis pikir bahwa Kyuhyun hanya memintanya untuk memasak sesuatu *author: mangnya oppa mikir apaan?ckckck*

"Ne, Kyu. Kalau begitu kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu dulu kan? Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke dapur kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini?" suara Sungmin agak terdengar kecewa sepertinya. Dia terlihat sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan melihatnya. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan membiarkan kelincinya itu pergi ke arah dapur. Setelah Sungmin menghilang dari kamar mereka, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan membukanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat benda itu. Bukan seringai yang biasanya terlukis di wajahnya tetapi sebuah senyum tulus yang sangat menawan. Setelah menyimpan benda itu di saku mantelnya kembali, dia mulai melangkah ke luar kamar menuju ruang tengah tempat semua hyungnya kecuali Sungmin tentunya berkumpul.

**Ruang tengah dorm Super Junior...**

"Hyu-"kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong melihat Sungmin yang bukannya berada di dapur malah berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan keluar lagi sambil memakai mantel dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin seperti terburu-buru mulai bertanya.

"Sungmin hyung, mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

"Aku mau ke toko 24 jam di dekat gedung apartemen kita. Aku mau membeli beberapa bungkus ramen karena persediaan ramen dan bahan makanan kita sudah habis. Aku lupa membelinya sebelum kita ke Osaka. Aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Sungmin yang sudah memakai sepatunya kemudian melangkah keluar dorm. Semua hanya memandang kepergian Sungmin tanpa ada yang berbicara.

"Tunggu dulu..."suara Wookie memecahkan keheningan sesaat setelah Sungmin pergi. Raut wajah Wookie terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa chagiya?" kata Yesung yang sudah bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengelus-ngelus rambut Wookie sayang.

"Bagaimana bisa bahan makanan kita habis? Aku dan Kyuhyun baru membelinya sehari sebelum kita pergi ke Osaka. Sepertinya ada yang salah." Ucap Wookie agak curiga sambil menatap ke arah Shindong yang bingung karena semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya! Apa maksud kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku tidak menyentuh bahan makanan itu sedikit pun. Aku tidak bersalah!" Shindong membela dirinya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tiba-tiba suara tawa Kyuhyun membahana di ruangan itu. Dia menatap kasihan pada Shindong yang dituduh sebagai tersangka pencurian makanan oleh para hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari posisinya kemudian berjalan agak ke depan agar semua hyungnya melihatnya. Lalu dia membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat, membuat semua hyungnya terkejut. Ada apa dengan magnae evil kita satu ini? Apakah dia salah makan? Atau malah dia sudah bertobat? Mari kita lihat respon para member Super Junior yang lain. Siwon yang sudah tidak terpejam lagi mulai mengganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila sambil berdoa mengucap syukur atas bertobatnya si magnae evil. Yesung dan Wookie segera berlari ke kamar mereka berusaha menyelamatkan anak-anak mereka (baca: ddangkko brothers+kkoming) sebelum ada bencana melanda dorm mereka. Eunhyuk segera mengumpulkan dvd+majalah yadong favoritnya dalam sebuah kardus besar dan menaruhnya ke tempat paling tinggi di dorm itu, takut ada banjir bandang yang akan melanda dorm mereka. Sedangkan Shindong dan Donghae berusaha mengumpulkan semua hadiah yang diberikan ELF+piala-piala yang baru mereka dapatkan dari GDA di Osaka dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman yang jauh dari kemungkinan perampokan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar hyungdeulnya yang dipikir sudah berada di batas kewarasan. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Leeteuk datang dan melihat kekacauan yang dibuat dongsaengdeulnya. Leeteuk segera menghentikan kegilaan dongsaengnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun minta penjelasan.

"Hyungdeul, aku ingin bicara serius. Aku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini" pinta Kyuhyun sedikit memelas. Sehingga aksi gila ketujuh orang tadi berhenti dan Leeteuk yang menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian." Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah melihat tingkah gila hyung-hyungnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan ddangko brothers padamu Kyu!" balas Yesung tiba-tiba yang kemudian dibalas tatapan tajam seluruh member yang ada di situ.

"Bantuan apa Kyu?"tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aku ingin melamar Sungmin hyung!" kata Kyuhyun malu-malu Heebum #plakk. Dia menundukkan wajahnya berusaha mentupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Sedangkan member yang lain mulai tersenyum mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ingin melamar Sungmin hyung sekarang Kyu?" tanya Shindong yang agak penasaran dengan alasan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ingin melamar Sungmin.

"Itu aku, aku sebenarnya sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan melamar Sungmin hyung pada saat kita dapat penghargaan Daesang. Dan karena kita sudah mendapatkannya, maka aku...aku...ingin melamar Sungmin hyung sekarang. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin hyung. Karena itu aku butuh bantuan kalian hyungdeul." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup. Agak malu juga menyampaikan resolusinya yang akan melamar Sungmin pada saat Super Junior mendapatkan Daesang. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia butuh dukungan dari para hyungnya untuk melancarkan aksi sekali seumur hidupnya ini. Dia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Dia ingin mengikat Sungmin sebelum Sungmin pergi untuk menunaikan tugas wajib militernya seperti Kangin, Heechul, maupun Leeteuk yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan wajib militernya. Meskipun itu masih cukup lama lagi.

"Hmm, aku sih setuju saja!" kata Siwon yang kemudian dibalas anggukan semuanya.

"Tapi, apa sempat kita mempersiapkan ruangan ini hanya dengan sembilan orang?" kali ini Donghae memberikan pendapatnya yang juga dibalas anggukan oleh member lain.

"Benar kata Donghae hyung. Kita juga masih sangat lelah."Wookie menambahkan dan lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan dari member lain. *author : perasaan pada ngangguk mulu dari tadi, kagak ada ekspresi yang lain apa?* *readers: hush,hush author ganggu aja nie*

"Tapi, menurutku tidak ada salahnya membantu Kyuhyun. Dia kan sudah meminta kita dengan baik-baik. Ayolah, kita buat Sungmin hyung terkesan dan tak akan melupakan hari ini!" ajak Eunhyuk membangkitkan semangat para member. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk penuh rasa terima kasih. Dia berjanji di dalam hatinya akan membantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk agar segera menyusul dia dan Sungmin hyung ke altar perkawinan.

"Tenang saja, kami juga akan ikut membantu." Suara dari arah pintu mengagetkan mereka semua. Terlihat Zhoumi, Henry, dan para member SHINee. Omo, jangan lupakan juga namja tampan dengan killer smilenya sedang tersenyum di belakang Henry Lau sambil melihat hyungdeulnya beserta satu dongsaengnya dengan tatapan kerinduan. Ya, namja yang sudah lama dirindukan oleh para member Super Junior serta ELF seluruh dunia, Kim Kibum *author : oppa!*

"Kalian benar-benar mau membantu?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kami akan membuat suasana yang paling romantis untukmu dan Sungmin hyung."kata Minho sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara member SHINee yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat dongsaeng yang tanggal ulang tahunnya berdekatan dengan tanggal ulang tahun Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan Super Junior di acara GDA kemarin. Setidaknya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat sebelum aku sibuk syuting film lagi. Aku dapat libur 3 hari jadi aku ingin berkunjung ke dorm. Sudah lama juga." Ucap Kibum sambil melihat-lihat isi dorm yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acara mendekorasi ruangan ini?" Leeteuk menghentikan momen bernostalgia dengan Kibum dan mulai mengomando mereka satu persatu.

"Benar kata Leeteuk hyung. Daripada Sungmin hyung datang bisa gagal rencana kita." Tambah Key. "Aku sudah menyuruh Taemin untuk menemui Sungmin di toko itu dan menahan Sungmin sampai kita selesai"

"Wah, ide yang sangat hebat, Key-ah" balas Leeteuk. "Sekarang mari kita bekerja keras."

Mereka pun mulai mendekorasi ruang tengah itu agar lebih indah dan romantis. Siwon memasang lampu-lampu yang biasa dipakai untuk natal di dinding ruang tengah dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah kata yang berbunyi 'Saranghae-yo Lee Sungmin'. Kemudian, Key dan Wookie sedang sibuk menggunting kertas-kertas berwarna pink dan biru untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Zhoumi dan Minho yang memasangnya di langit-langit ruangan itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memasang lilin-lilin dari arah pintu masuk menuju ke ruang tengah. Jonghyun, Onew, dan Yesung membantu untuk mengangkat-ngangkat barang yang tidak perlu dari ruang tengah untuk dipindahkan sementara ke dapur. Leeteuk dan Henry berlatih lagu Marry U dengan biola dan piano. Lagu ini akan jadi musik pengiring untuk proses pelamaran Sungmin. Dan terakhir, Kibum sedang membantu Kyuhyun melatih kalimat-kalimat romantis untuk melamar Sungmin. Mereka berdua berlatih di kamar KyuMin. Sekitar satu jam lebih sedikit mereka selesai mendekorasi ruangan itu menjadi lebih romantis apalagi jika lampunya dimatikan dan lilin-lilin yang sudah dipasang HaeHyuk dinyalakan pasti suasana romantis dalam ruangan itu makin teras. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan pakaian yang seperti dipakainya pada saat pembuatan MV Marry U. Ternyata pakaian itu sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Kyuhyun memegang sebuah kotak berwarna soft pink berbentuk hati. Sepertinya dia fisiknya sudah benar-benar siap menyambut Sungmin sekarang. Berulang kali bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata romantis yang telah dilatih oleh Kibum. Kadang dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika salah mengucapkan satu kata atau salah memasang ekspresi. Member yang lain hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan beberapa tertawa tertahan melihat Cho Kyuhyun si evil magnae yang tengah gugup karena harus melamar pujaan hatinya.

'Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong' bunyi ringtone HP Key.

"Yeoboseo, ne Taemin-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Key pada orang di seberang telepon yang adalah Taemin. "Mwo! Kau dan Sungmin hyung sudah ada di lift menuju lantai 11. Baiklah, aku mengerti!" Key mengakhiri panggilannya dan memandang yang lain dengan panik. "Cepat, mereka sudah di lift menuju kesini!"

"Jinja? Ayo semuanya sembunyi!" ujar Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka. Mereka semua mengambil posisi masing-masing. Lampu pun sudah dimatikan. Lilin-lilin pun sudah dinyalakan.

'Krieettt' suara pintu yang terbuka memberi tanda bahwa yang masuk adalh Sungmin. Sungmin agak terkejut melihat dorm mereka yang agak gelap hanya diterangi cahaya lilin yang berada di bawah kakinya. Lilin-lilin itu seakan-akan mengajaknya untuk mengikuti arah yang ditujukkan oleh cahaya lilin itu. Saat dia melihat bahwa lilin-lilin itu mulai berganti pola menjadi bentuk hati yang cukup besar dengan seseorang yang berada di tengahnya, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Dan terlihatlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan balutan pakaian yang begitu rapi sedang memandang lurus ke arahnya. Sungmin yang masih agak bingung hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba suara dentingan piano dan diikuti suara gesekan biola yang indah membentuk sebuah nada yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Lagu dari repackaged album kedua group mereka, Marry U. Dia menoleh ke arah grand piano yang terletak di pinggir dekat dinding. Dia melihat Leeteuk, hyung yang sangat dihormatinya, sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Di samping Leeteuk ada Henry yang sedang menghayati permainan biolanya yang benar-benar terdengar indah di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat napasnya tercekat. Dia melihat tulisan yang dibentuk oleh lampu-lampu natal berbunyi 'Saranghae-yo Lee Sungmin' dengan tepat di depannya berdiri orang yang diyakininya melakukan ini semua.

"Lee Sungmin, aku tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi satu hal yang aku ingin kau ketahui bahwa aku serius mencintaimu. Meski aku lebih muda 2 tahu darimu, meski aku sering kau anggap hanya seperti dongsaengmu. Tapi aku ingin benar-benar serius ingin berada di sampingmu. Bukan sebagai dongsaengmu, bukan juga sebagai roomatemu, dan bukan juga hanya sekedar kekasihmu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menginginkanmu menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. Karena itu..."Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Would you marry me?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berlutut di hadapan Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat cincin berbahan emas putih dan telapak tangan kirinya yang masih memegang kotak cincin itu.

"Kk-Kyu, kk-kau benar-benar s-serius kan?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau menerimanya ambil cincin ini dan gunakan di jari manis tangan kananmu, tapi kalau belum siap menerimanya kau boleh mengambil cincin ini dan memasukkannya kembali ke kotaknya. Terserah padamu Min. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Kyuhyun masih tetap di posisinya yang berlutut. Sungmin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia merasa belum siap untuk menikah tapi hatinya ingin mengambil cincin itu dan menggunakannya. Apa yang harus dipilihnya sekarang?

Tangan Sungmin meraih cincin di telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan juga kotak cincin di telapak tangan kiri Kyu. Kyuhyun merasa kecewa saat tahu Sungmin juga mengambil kotak cincin dari tangan kirinya. Dia merasa akan ditolak sampai tiba-tiba Sungmin melempar kotak cincin itu ke sembarang arah yang ternyata menumbruk dahi Yesung yang membuat kepala namja ini semakin terlihat lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hehehe, lemparan Sungmin hyung tepat sasaran ya?" kata Taemin yang ternyata sudah ikutan bersembunyi dengan yang lainnya. Komentar Taemin diberi acungan jempol dari semua member Super Junior dan SHINee yang sedang mengintip KyuMin moment saat itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang malang. Namun tiba-tiba dahi yang terkena lemparan itu dicium sekilas oleh Wookie. Membuat Yesung dan para pengintip KyuMin yang lain terdiam.

"Tidak sakit lagi kan, Hyung?" tanya Wookie sambil menatap Yesung dengan innocent eyes-nya. Dan Yesung pun hanya mengangguk karena shock atas keberanian Wookie itu.

"Hehe, lumayan juga" batin Yesung sambil mengukir senyum pabbonya. Yang disambut geleng-geleng oleh seluruh orang yang menyaksikan YeWook moment gratis itu. *akhirnya muncul ekspresi baru selain ngangguk-ngangguk*

**Kembali ke KyuMin**

Setelah melempar kotak cincin itu, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya. Sungmin menyodorkan cincin itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya juga ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau yang memakaikannya Kyu. Dengan begitu aku akan menerimamu. Ini!" Sungmin makin menyodorkan cincin itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera mengambil cincinnya dan juga memegang tangan kanan Sungmin. Dia memasangkan cincin itu dengan hati-hati takut melukai jari-jari halus Sungmin. Saat cincin itu sudah terpasang sempurna, Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya lalu menatap ke dalam bola mata foxy Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas tatapan mata teduh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajahnya ke dahi Sungmin yang selalu membuat dia ingin menciumnya. Dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti, bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecup lembut dan lama dahi Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya menikmati ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari Kyuhyun itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, musik yang dimainkan Leeteuk dan Henry sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Semua member Super Junior dan SHINee yang ada di ruangan itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan mulai membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi KyuMin. Saat Kyu melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Sungmin, semua member Super Junior dan SHINee menembakkan convetti yang telah mereka siapkan ke arah pasangan KyuMin yang sedang berpelukan.

"CHUKAEEE!" ucap mereka bersamaan disertai bunyi letusan yang diikuti dengan kertas-kertas yang berpola indah melayang di udara menghiasi kebahagiaan pasangan KyuMin.

"Eng, Kyu!" tanya Sungmin sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil terus berpelukan.

"Ada apa chagi?" balas Kyu sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Gomawo atas semua ini. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar makin mencintaimu!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Bahkan senyuman itu menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengetahui maksud tindakan Kyuhyun hanya memenjamkan matanya menunggu sensasi bibir Kyuhyun yang memang menjadi candu baginya. Mereka tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang masih berada di sekitar mereka yang sudah merona merah karena melihat adegan yang untuk beberapa orang (baca: Wookie, Henry, dan Taemin) dianggap kurang layak untuk dilihat. Key, Yesung, dan Zhoumi sudah berancang-ancang menutup mata ketiga namja polos itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan KyuMin.

'Brakkk!' pintu depan dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh seseorang yang entah siapa. Pandangan semua orang di ruang tengah seketika itu juga terarah pada pintu masuk yang malang itu. Mata para member Super Junior termasuk KyuMin terbelalak lebar melihat tiga namja tak asing di mata mereka. Kangin yang sedang memegang kantong plastik berisi berbotol-botol soju dan di sampingnya Heechul sedang menggandeng seorang namja keturunan Cina yang tentu saja kita tahu adalah Hangeng. Mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka shock.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa ke sini? Bersama-sama lagi." Tanya Shindong yang masih terkejut.

"Kami dapat berita kalau Super Junior mendapatkan Daesang. Jadi, sebagai anggota Super Junior kami datang untuk merayakannya bersama kalian." Jelas Heechul masih menggandeng Hangeng.

"Tapi, Hangeng hyung..." tanya Donghae yang masih bingung.

"Bukankah aku juga anggota Super Junior? Atau kalian sudah tidak menganggapku lagi?" tanya Hangeng dengan raut wajah yang disedih-sedihkan.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Kau masih anggota Super Junior. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Kangin hyung. Kita tetap ber-13 sampai selamanya."kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan

"Dan jangan lupa 2 tambahan anggota kita, Zhoumi dan Henry juga anggota Super Junior. Dan ELF mengakuinya." Tambah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum ke arah Zhoumi dan Henry. Dan dibalas senyuman terima kasih dari keduanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita berpesta!" seru Kangin menyadarkan yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu, kau sudah melamar Sungmin-ah ya?" goda Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu aku..." Kyuhyun mulai gugup lagi.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu. Aku sudah tahu dari Kibummie semuanya. Dia mengirimkan pesan teks dan gambar kalian mau berciuman tapi tidak jadi karena kami datang. Benarkan?" Heechul makin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melamar Sungmin hyung? Hyung iri karena keduluan sama aku dan Sungmin hyung?" balas Kyuhyun emosi tapi kemudian berubah menggoda Heechul.

"Cih, enak saja aku iri. Tidak akan. Aku juga tidak mau cepat-cepat menikah. Aku masih muda, masih ingin bebas. Huh?" Heechul meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kesal setengah mati karena kalah adu mulut lagi dengan Heechul. Heechul menuju ke arah para member Super Junior dan SHINee sedang menikmati makan malam yang dibeli oleh Heechul dan Hangeng dalam perjalanan tadi. Semuanya sangat bahagia. Bahkan pasangan terfavorit kita semua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, merasakan tiga kali kebahagiaan.

Pertama, Super Junior mendapatkan 4 penghargaan sekaligus Daesang di GDA tahun ini.

Kedua, hubungan mereka yang sekarang sudah makin terikat dan akan segera terikat sempurna dalam waktu dekat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Ketiga, berkumpulnya kembali seluruh member Super Junior yang semuanya sangat dicintai ELF.

Kyu menarik wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Sungmin yang hanya dibalas kembali dengan Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa kebahagiaan mereka yang tak terbatas. Sampai sesuatu lain mengganggu aktivitas mereka lagi.

'Jepret, jepret,jepret' tiga orang yang diyakini adalah Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Yesung sedang memfoto adegan KyuMin yang sedang berciuman. Kyuhyun menatap mereka tajam. Tapi mereka bertiga tidak peduli.

"Ini hadiah kita untuk ELF, Kyu."kata Yesung santai sambil mulai membuka akun twitternya untuk mengupload foto yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Untunglah Hae, kita bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kita pada ELF dengan foto ini." HaeHyuk couple juga mulai membuka twitternya dan mengupload foto KyuMin yang mereka anggap sebagai hadiah untuk para ELF yang mendukung mereka selama ini.

"YA!HYUNGDEUL, CEPAT HAPUS FOTO ITU ATAU KALIAN MATI DITANGANKU" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar HaeHyukSung berusaha merebut handphone mereka sebelum 'HADIAH' itu sampai ke tangan ELF.

ELF bukan hanya fans, sahabat, ataupun keluarga mereka. Tapi, ELF adalah peri-peri baik hati yang selalu mendukung Super Junior apapun yang terjadi. ELF inilah yang membuat semua impian mereka menjadi kenyataan dan ELF inilah yang memberikan semua member Super Junior kebahagiaan yang tiada bandingannya di dunia.

**THE END**

Cuap-cuap Author

Ini author dedikasikan buat semua ELF terutama KMS yang bersama-sama telah mendukung Super Junior sehingga uri oppadeul mendapatkan penghargaan yang paling kita inginkan untuk mereka yaitu DAESANG hahaha.

Sumpah, author nangis terharu waktu tahu Super Junior menang 4 award+Daesang+buat rekor baru pemenang award terbanyak di GDA *nangis lagi*

Ya sudahlah! Sepertinya, mata author perlu diistirahatkan segera. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang mau membaca ff gaje author ini. Jangan lupa review and komen,,,,*lambai-lambai kolor Heebum*

**000 PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE 000**

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


End file.
